


Tempt Me Further

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Seduction, remrom - Freeform, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: I read a book of poetry while the power was out.  What for if not to immediately apply it to a ship fic??
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Tempt Me Further

“Oh Persuasion, Aphrodite’s daughter, you cheat mortals,” Roman breathed, half reverent. Remus’ face scrunched in thought as he took a moment to place the line.

“Did you just quote  _ Sappho _ at me?” he asked incredulously.

“It seemed appropriate, given the circumstances.”

“So you do find me tempting,” Remus concluded smugly, going back to trailing his lips along Roman’s bared throat. 

“There is much,” Roman admitted, eyes closed and throat bared in enjoyment, “That I could be persuaded to do.”

“Which I appreciate,” Remus assured, “So long as the one doing persuading…” Here he gave a sharp nip to Roman’s ear in warning. “Is  _ me. _ ”


End file.
